Witches, Walkers and Impolite Neighbours
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: It's Halloween 2015 and Sam and Ruby are hosting a Halloween party for their friends while Kevin and Charlie take everyone's kids Trick-or-Treating! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Alive!Kevin, Alive!Charlie, Alive!Ruby, Alive!Meg, Alive!Jo, Alive!Bobby. So everyone's alive and happy. HAPPY HALLOWEEN.


_AN: I don't own Supernatural, just most of the_ _merchandise!_

 _So it's Halloween and I decided to write some fics for my favourite fandoms, Supernatural definitely included. This is set in an Alternate Universe, the same one that I wrote my wedding fic 'Beautiful in my Eyes' in. It is an AU where everyone gets along and actually gets some happiness so if you don't like that turn back now!_

 _Anyhow I'm super excited to be donning a red wig and dressing up as Rowena for Halloween!_

 _Hope you enjoy and yeah the kids are all my OCs besides Ben!_

* * *

 **OCTOBER 31** **st** **2015 "HALLOWEEN"**

"When will Uncle Kevin and Aunt Charlie be here?" Genny Winchester asked her mother curiously.

Ruby Winchester finished adjusting a witch's hat on her daughter's head, "well sweetheart they said they'd be here by five-thirty to pick you and your sister up so that means they'll still be about fifteen minutes."

"That's forever," the child announced as she stretched out her final word.

"Don't be such a drama queen," the demon hugged her eldest child close, "I still have to help your little sister into her costume and your father has to start up the roast for the guests."

Ruby and Sam were going to have a Halloween party for some of their adult friends while all the children went trick-or-treating. They had invited Sam's brother Dean and his wife Lisa, as well as Castiel, Meg, Bobby, Jody, Crowley and Rowena who were other friends.

"Mom do you think I'm going to get lots of candy?"

"I hope so but remember to share with your sister. She's younger then you and she might not get in fast enough if you don't help out."

"I will!" Genny clambered off the bed and grinned widely at her mother.

"You're gonna make one cute little witch!" Ruby smiled contentedly as she watched her daughter skip out of the room.

X-X-X-X

"UNCLE KEVIN! AUNT CHARLIE!" Genny's screeches filled the house as she swung the door open to reveal both her favourite babysitters standing on the doorstep. Her mother had just finished dressing her little sister up as a cute little black witch's cat and they were both now roaring to go.

Kevin smiled a lopsided grin at the child and waved around his left hand as his right one was clutching a large bloodied knife. The young Asian boy had decided to spend this Halloween dressed up as Glenn Rhee from 'The Walking Dead' and his costume consisted of a blue baseball cap, a dirt stained t-shirt and some bloodied jeans. "Hey Genny, hey Scarlett. I see you two are both ready to get some serious candy collections."

Genny raced forward and wrapped her arms around Kevin before she nodded, "of course we are!"

"Well we better tell your mommy and daddy we're leaving and then we'll have to drop by Dean's house to pick up Ben and the twins before getting Clara." Charlie smiled at the young girls and ran some fingers through the waves of brown hair coming out of her wig. Despite Kevin's many pleas for her to don a short brown wig and dress up as Maggie Greene she decided that she wanted to go Hermione Granger as she was the true definition of a kickass girl.

"Girls how many times do I have to remind you to not open the door when you don't have an adult with you?" Sam Winchester approached the gathering with a slightly stern look on his young face.

"Sorry daddy," the pair said in unison. "It's just that we knew it was Uncle Kevin and Aunty Charlie."

Sam nodded, "hey that's fine but imagine if it was an early trick-or-treater that was really mean." He spoke using words that his little girls could understand but that weren't harsh enough to scare them.

Genevieve nodded, "yeah you're right but we checked first didn't we Scarlett?" Genny elbowed her little sister who returned the gesture with a nod, "We knew that it was them."

Sam, feeling defeated, nodded slowly before he looked up at Kevin and Charlie. "When do you think you'll have them back by?"

Kevin shrugged, "well since everyone's pretty young we can bring them back by around seven…" he trailed off suddenly as though he was contemplating something, "but aren't you and Ruby having guests or something? I could always bring them back to my place and we could watch some spooky Scooby Doo episodes."

Sam's eyes lit up, "hey that is a great idea considering you're taking all the other kids as well and their parents will be here. I can just check that it's cool with Ruby and then I'll grab them a couple of backpacks with their pyjamas inside."

Kevin and Charlie went back to chatting with the girls and after about ten minutes Sam returned clutching two backpacks. "I can pick them up tomorrow morning and just call if there's any trouble." Sam leaned over and smiled at his daughter's in turn, "you two be good for your Uncle Kevin and Aunt Charlie." Sam pulled them in for a quick hug, "oh and don't eat too much chocolate!"

X-X-X-X

Kevin pulled out the driveway in his silver Prius and drove down Sam and Ruby's street. The Asian boy turned to face Charlie who was seated in the passenger seat with her brown wig still poised on her head and her Hogwarts scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. "You two okay back there?" He queried as he peered at the children in the windscreen mirror.

Scarlett was seated in her baby seat and Genny was distracted by her Jack-o-lantern shaped basket. The older girl placed the pumpkin on the still spare middle seat and glanced up, "we're good Uncle Kevin but how long until Ben and Charlotte and Johnny's house?"

"About five minutes I'd say, there's a bit of traffic right now though."

Genny nodded and proceeded in envisioning all of the candy that would soon fill her pumpkin.

X-X-X-X

"Hi!" Ruby announced as she threw her arms around Lisa's shoulders and pulled her friend in for a hug.

Dean smiled at Ruby before he turned to his brother, "so Sammy how's it goin'?" the older man queried.

Sam shrugged, "yeah it's been fine. I see that your young ones have also been whisked off by Kevin and Charlie."

Dean released a slow breath and nodded, "yeah they've been excited about it all day. It's all Lees and I have heard since this morning. You see Ben's going as a walker from The Walking Dead and Johnny's going as a ghost and Char's gonna be a Superhero Barbie. You see man I've been at it all week makin' her a glittering pink mask and cape."

Sam rolled his green eyes, "would you believe that we were slaying vamps and shifters a few years back?"

"Dude I don't just believe it, I lived it!"

Across the room Lisa turned to Ruby, "so are we the first ones here then?"

The demon nodded, "yeah. Cas and Meg said they'd be about ten minutes late because they were still getting ready but I think Crowley, Bobby and Jody should be here soon, oh and Rowena."

Despite the fact that the King of Hell and the Winchesters used to be sworn enemies they seemed to be getting along okay now considering Crowley seemed to just want to be loved.

"Great so you want me to help with anything? Dinner? Drinks?"

Ruby shook her head, "nah, nah just come in and I'll grab you a champagne or something."

X-X-X-X

"So now that we're all here where do you guys wanna go first?" Kevin struggled to talk over Drake's 'Hotline Bling', which was blaring from the car's sound system.

"We can go anywhere that there is candy!" Genny announced.

Ben shook his head, "no Genny we can't. There's a certain way to approach this. We have to look for the houses with all the decorations, that means that the people are loaded and that they will give us huge chocolate bars."

All the kids began to clap at the fourteen year olds theory. "Yeah I think we should start over there then!" Genny pointed to a large house that was so done up it actually looked haunted. Cobwebs hung from the gutters and life sized witches and ghosts lined the path. Jack-o-Lanterns were everywhere and even some projected images were scattered about.

"Yeah that looks cool!" Johnny announced. Dean's four and a bit year old son had a sheet over his head so that he'd look like a ghost while his twin sister was running around and harnessing her 'Super Barbie Powers'.

"So then what are we waiting for?" Charlie smiled at the kids filling up the vehicle and began to clamber out of the car.

The two adults and six children hurried to the front door. "So who wants to ring the bell?"

Ben nodded and looked at all of the kids. "I think I'll do it if that's okay with you guys."

Kevin loved how Ben seemed to take charge and look after his younger brother, sister and 'cousins' to the best of his ability. "Go ahead Ben."

The tallish boy pressed his index finger to the doorbell and a witch's cackle sounded. The large Mahogany wood door opened to reveal a tall woman with a neat deep red bob and a perfectly made up face.

"Trick or treat!" all six children announced.

A smile slowly formed on the woman's face as she lifted up a large glass bowl filled with an array of candies. "So we have a witch," she began as she pointed toward each child in turn, "a ghost, a super girl, a black cat, an angel and a zombie?"

They all nodded.

"And you two," she pointed at Charlie and Kevin, "you're one of those Harry Potter people and you're that Walking Dead guy."

The Asian boy smiled, "yeah Glenn Rhee."

The redhead threw her hand back dismissively, "the husband watches it but it's a great costume none the less." She eyed the children, who were giving her hungry glances, and scooped up some handfuls of candy, which she dropped into their baskets.

"Thank you!" Chorused the children and the woman waved before they continued down the street.

X-X-X-X

Ruby straightened up the sparkly red devil horns on her head and peered into the open plan living/dining area. Sam was handing around champagne flutes and Lisa, Dean, Castiel, Meg and Crowley were socialising like old friends.

The demon and her husband had decided to keep it simple with their costumes as theirs both consisted solely of devil horns.

* DING * * DONG *

Ruby flung the door open to reveal Rowena. The Scottish witch smiled up at the other woman and ran some fingers through her mass of deep red curls. "Happy Halloween Ruby!" She began in her thick Scottish accent, "ach where's that handsome husband of yours?"

The demon smiled and examined Rowena. The witch was clothed in a long curve hugging back dress with some high heels on her feet but the most surprising article of clothing though had to be the witch's hat that was sitting on her head.

"He's inside. I'm happy you decided to come."

"Oh I, I wouldn't go missing this for the world. Free food, drinks to we're all silly. It sounds wondrous and nothin' like the Halloween event that the Grand Coven coordinate." Rowena glanced down at her hand and saw the paper bag that she was clutching. "Picked up a bottle of something on the way over here."

The brunette smiled, "great come right through. The others are almost all here."

Rowena nodded and followed Ruby down the hall. "Occh you invited me bloody son did ya?" A look of disgust was spreading quickly over her face.

"Ahh well he claimed that he couldn't miss a party that 'Moose' was throwing."

"The nerves on that damn boy are unbelievable. He's been messing up me bloody social life for almost three hundred damn years!"

Ruby's smile faltered as she turned away from Rowena. This was going to be fun.

X-X-X-X

"That one, that one!" Scarlett announced as she bounced up and down whilst pointing to a small house.

"No we can't," Johnny began sternly. "Look no decorations and Uncle Kevin said they need decorations."

Scarlett's eyes began to well with tears, "but I wanna go there!" She cried.

Kevin let out a slow groan and walked to the child's side. "Scarlett, no need to cry. We can go there if we want."

"But what about the rule?"

Charlie flashed Johnny a stern look and walked over to Kevin's side. "Scarlett let's go to that house now. Sometimes people have candy even without decorations."

Charlie took one of Scarlett's hands in her own and she led the small girl down the path to the door of the house. "Why don't you ring the door bell?"

Scarlett nodded; her tears had begun to dry now, "okay."

Charlie hoisted the little girl up onto her hip so she could reach the bell. A chime filled the air and the door opened.

A woman glanced up at them. She had a pig like upturned nose and short hair, which was bleached an awful shade of blonde. Large blue glasses sat atop her pointy nose and her forehead seemed to be permanently creased into a scowl. "What ever do you want?" She asked in a disgruntled tone.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Announced Scarlett, who Charlie was still carrying.

"Is that about _Halloween_ ," she said the word with such disgust you'd think she was talking about a dirty toilet. "Do you honestly think that I am going to give you any candy?"

"Yeah…" Scarlett, who was unsure about what was wrong, smiled at the woman.

"Well little girl you have much to learn. You are being raised with people who let you do such preposterous things. Look the woman that is holding you is dressed as something from _Harry Potter_ ," the disgusted tone returned. "My daughter wanted to buy something from that atrocious series and I told her about how it was just Satan talking to her through books. It's an abomination and you're encouraging this child to dress like this!"

Charlie peered at the woman taken aback. "Was that necessary?" The redhead queried. "She's only three."

"I don't care if little poppet over there is three or thirty. This whole costume and begging for candy is absolutely disgusting!"

Charlie rolled her eyes and began to walk off. She had had just about enough of that woman and to admit the absolute truth she actually preferred the King of Hell to her.

X-X-X-X

* DING * * DONG *

The doorbell chimed from the entrance hall and Ruby rose from the table. She was eager to get away from Rowena as the other woman was gloating about the utter brilliance of her 'Mega Coven' and the demon had had just about enough. "Coming!" She called despite the fact that she wasn't even sure if they could hear her.

The brunette threw the door open to reveal Jody and Bobby who were both smiling. Jody had a witch's hat on her head while Bobby just had his old trucker's cap. "Hey!" The sheriff threw her arms around Ruby.

Ever since the demon had settled in with Sam his friends had been warming up to her. Ruby grinned, "welcome. You can come right through but please just ignore Rowena."

"She bein' a pain in the ass again?" Jody raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

X-X-X-X

"Eeerggg!" Ben moaned in a mock zombie voice. He dropped his arms down to the side and staggered toward Kevin.

The prophet grinned, "you ain't gonna get me you stupid walker!" He announced as he began chasing after the boy.

The pair ran and they were so lost in their mock screams that Ben didn't realise that he was hurtling straight toward a blonde girl.

"Damn it!" She cried as the boy collided against her. "Kid watch you step."

Ben glanced down to apologise but he then realised that she looked quite familiar. "Jo?"

The blonde examined the boy before she nodded, "Ben? Hey watcha doin' hurtlin' down the road at a million miles per hour?"

Ben smiled, "Glenn was after me! That's Kevin 'cause he's dressed as Glenn from The Walking Dead while I'm a Walker."

"Oh."

"Hey sorry miss…ah is that you Jo?" Kevin hurried toward the boy and the blonde. Ben was helping Jo to scoop up the stuff that had fallen out of her shopping bag.

"Hey Kevin, Ben said something about a walker fight and that's all cool!" Johanna waved her hands back dismissively. "Awesome costumes by the way!"

"Thanks!"

X-X-X-X

"So thanks for coming everyone!" Sam announced with a smile.

Everyone was settled with his or her drinks around the table and the roast was almost ready to be removed from the oven.

"That's fine by me Moose," Crowley began with a smirk. "I couldn't ever miss a Halloween party held by a Winchester!"

Lisa grinned. "Yeah thanks again Sam. I wonder what the kids are up to?"

"Hopefully not causing any trouble," Castiel said slowly. "I still don't understand the point of this though."

"Of course you don't Clarence. It's just some fun for our little Clara." Meg looked up from the chardonnay that she was sipping and smiled at her husband.

"I think that they'll all be getting ready to go back to Kevin's place," Ruby replied. "They'll probably be up all night eating candy."

"Well that's kids for ya," Dean grinned. "Happy Halloween."

Everyone rose their glasses in turn. "Happy Halloween," they chorused.

X-X-X-X

"I'm tired," Clara said with yawn. Kevin scooped up the tiny toddler who was dressed as an angel and laid her against his shoulder.

"Well we'll be going back to my apartment soon. You still going to help the other's build a super huge fort?"

The prophet glanced at the child but she was already fast asleep.

"Hey Charlie thanks for taking us Trick-or-Treating," Ben said as he walked beside the redhead.

She shrugged and scratched at her cheek with her Harry Potter wand. "Hey no problem Ben. Halloween's always fun and your parents were already super duper busy."

Genny skipped over to them, "Happy Halloween Aunt Charlie!"

Charlie scooped up the child, "Happy Halloween to you too Genny!"

* * *

 _AN: So I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave some feedback!_

 ** _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**


End file.
